Improved Day
by Roman Tudor
Summary: It's been little while since Piers returned from his latest mission in Brazil. It's left a bad taste in his mouth and yet another wound. Can his day get any worse or will it get better? (Piers x Ada, Nivansong! Rated M on the safe side because he's naked and it mentions stuff xD)


**A/N:** ANOTHER? TIRED YET? Hopefully not! Because I'd love to have you jump on board the Nivansong ship! This is the last of what I got so far tho. It's the first one I ever did. It's not as heavy PiersxAda as the rest but it hints soooo yeah! Hope ya enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **USUAL stuff, don't own, please don't sue. Thanxbai

_Hiss._ The sound of the shower turning on almost scalding hot. He stood up and went over to the sink. Met with his reflection, he peered at it carefully. Jawline and above his lips was dusted with five o'clock, shave in order. His hair was still perfectly gelled in its usual spikes. Then his gaze was drawn to his abdomen and the bandages wrapped around it. A slow exhale from his nostrils as he began to carefully, slowly unravel it. After a minute he revealed to his reflection the newest battle wound from his latest mission. It stretched down his side almost diagonally, spanning about six inches but thankfully it was clean and wasn't jagged because the blade had been sharp.

Brazil. It had been a month long mission near Rio de Janeiro where he'd had to stake out thirty of the fifty warehouses owned by Rodrigo Diaz. The 42 year old supposed tradesman who was suspected as an importer of B.O.W.s and viruses on the black market. They'd been given a tip off from his secretary of five years. The man had lost his daughter in a bio-terror incident in Minas Gerais the previous year and he had found proof Diaz had been part of it.

A sigh escaped him as he put his hands on the edges of the counter and leaned. Lost in memories of the fight that resulted when they had raided the warehouse after Diaz had been spotted going inside. They knew this had been the one and had gone in to arrest him. The team of five he'd taken in had dealt with the thugs in front while he'd gone after the head honcho himself. The man was like a cornered rat and didn't care about fighting by the rules. It came down to knife combat-

-actually it was combat knife to machete combat.

Another sigh as he turned away from the mirror, the end going through his mind. The swipe that had caught his side would be even worse if not for quick movement. In the end he'd gotten the drop on the older man and gotten his knife into his throat. Another mission, another fight for survival. Only this time he hadn't had to fight any B.O.W.s.

He pushed away from the counter and shed his boxer-briefs before stepping inside the shower. The near scalding temperature was painful but soothing at once. The only drawback was when water reached the wound on his side. It was healing over but it hadn't gotten any stitches. It didn't need them and he sure as hell wasn't going to the hospital even if they did! He'd do it himself first. Wouldn't be the first time.

With a curse he hit the tile with a closed fist. Forehead pressed to the cool tile as he endured that moment of pain before his body became used to it. A deep breath. And he relaxed, muscles un-tensed and he reached for the bottle of Gillette shampoo sitting on the grove inside the wall beside him. Fingers scrubbing deep to get out the old gel, he rinsed and repeated scrubbing. It was habit to wash his hair twice, something he'd never broken. He wiped drops of water from his eyelids and rinsed again.

After his hair was clean he reached for the matching brand soap and lathered. He was careful with his movements as he went down his body and reached his side. It stung but it needed cleaning. A hiss of pain and another curse of anger. _Distraction. Guns. Bullets. Mission. Ada-_

-Another hiss but this time it wasn't of pain. He'd just reached his hips and manhood only for that thought to come across his mind. It had been a month since he'd last seen the beautiful Asian who he couldn't stay away from. Their last meeting had been like many of the other ones. They danced around each other, teasing and flirting like usual. Unfortunately that had been when he'd gotten the call that he needed to go to on a mission.

It was a shame. She'd gotten him aroused and he was about to pounce that gorgeous ass when the call had come in. A growl escaped his throat as he looked down at the half-mast 9 inches. Annoyed at first as he continued washing up, but he suddenly got an idea. It made him quickly finish up and wash off before turning the shower off. He stepped back out and picked up the towel, drying his hands and putting it around his shoulders as he grabbed his phone.

Drops of water fell from his wet and now un-kept hair that was plastered to his forehead. The heat fogged his screen but he didn't need it. He pressed 2 and held it down before it began dialing. One hand holding the phone to his ear and the other opening the bathroom door he went out into the hall just as she answered. Her seductive purr filled his ears and a shiver went down his spine in anticipation. "I'm sure you already knew I'm back. Are you free right now and tonight?" a pause as she answered. "You already know- good. I'm coming over. Be ready, Butterfly~." the answer to that made him chuckle before hanging up. His day just got better.


End file.
